Comets
by KarrineGenesis
Summary: Parentlock. Sherlock, his adopted daughter Karrine (age 8), and John are sent to America by Mycroft who got a case about a seriel killer who asked for Sherlock. The Jeffersonian team helps as Karrine gets kidnapped and tortured. Hames will stop at nothing to confuse them enough to keep Karrine with them. CamxJohn, MoriartyxPelant LestradexZack, SherlockxSweets Noncon, past abuse.
1. List Of Pairings (Not a chapter)

Here's a list of all the pairings in this story:

Booth and Brennan

Angela and Hodgins

Cam and John

Lestrade and Zack

Sherlock and Sweets

Moriarty and Pelant

Mycroft and Daisy


	2. Chapter 1

**I'll put a lot more just Sherlock fanfics with Karrine.**

Keys clacked as fast as the woman could type.

A computer code quickly overtook the screen of the computer, and Moriarty watched in a sense of giddy fascination.

This woman was a mind like his and like Sherlock's.

And at the moment, Jim got her on his side.

"I know I said I wouldn't pry on anything, but what do you want me to call you? What is your name?"

She looked up into his eyes, her own dark ones flicking between the 2 orbs.

As the rich strawberry blonde turned back to the computer, Moriarty realized his mistake.

Nothing could have prepared him for this. It was his lair, but she was in control.

"Call me…"

Her lips upturned into a smirk.

"Maya Hames."

[BONES THEME SONG]

Sherlock watched the envelope for quite some time. He barely noticed when the 8 year old girl that lived with them and rode on his back all the time had gotten off him and started playing her cello.

John finally had enough and asked the question.

"What is it?"

"It's addressed to me." Sherlock answered thoughtfully. Then added, "That note was flat, but good job." To the girl, Karrine, and she smiled.

"From?" John asked, practically begging the consulting Detective to elaborate.

"My brother."

John picked it up and handed it to Sherlock.

"Read it." Sherlock opened the envelope and started to read the letter in his mind.

"Out loud!" John cried, exasperation edging at his voice.

Sherlock and Karrine jumped, and Sherlock started reading from where he was at before. "For any of them. The killer-"

"From the beginning, Sherlock." Karrine chided, stopping her cello to listen.

Sherlock restarted from the beginning.

"Dear Sherlock,

I have an amazing case for you. It's in America, it's a serial killer, and each one has had a puzzle to save them. Plus, there was warnings for each one before they were kidnapped.

Not only were they all locked in a room for protection, all the Windows were barred and the vents were closed off.

No way in, no way out. For any of them. The killer has specifically asked for you to work the case as well. You will be working with the Jeffersonian team in Washington D.C. alongside another genius.

Slightly like us, but more towards scientific evidence then an observant.

You will be working with her, Dr. Temperance Brennan and her partner, Special Agent Seeley Booth.

Love,

Mycroft Holmes."

[SHERLOCK THEME SONG]

"I have to work alongside Sherlock Holmes?!" Brennan cried, watching Booth with slightly pissed eyes.

Booth raised his hands.

"Look, instead of the interns, you have Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They're smart and can help a lot with the Hames killer!"

Sherlock walked briskly through the doors of the Jeffersonian. A wavy black haired, blue eyed eight year old girl clothed in a white dress clung to his back, arms around his neck and legs holding onto his midsection.

Sherlock had one hand behind him holding onto her so she didn't fall, and the other used to open the door.

John Watson walked beside him, on a more towards one sided argument with Sherlock.

"You should have let her go to a food shop, stayed at the hotel, something more geared towards a little girl! You're always taking her to crime scenes, to suspects, she's going to get hurt or mentally scarred one day!"

"Please, she's resourceful and smart. Do you remember why she came into our care? She won't get scarred."

John sighed, frustrated.

"Oh my god!" Angela squealed at the cute sight of the 2 black haired people.

Karrine wasn't really related to Sherlock, but he was a better father than her real father, and her last adoptive father.

The Jeffersonian team came up to the 2 Detectives and little girl, snuggling into Sherlock's curls, half asleep.

"Hello, miss, I'm sorry if I yawn or get rather rude. I was half asleep and about to nap on my… caretakers shoulder." It had been about a year since Karrine started living with them, but she was still wary of calling Sherlock dad, daddy, or father.

Sherlock barely was able to hold back a flinch, but he did.

Karrine got off Sherlock's back and stepped forward to shake their hands politely.

It always made Sherlock's and John's stomachs turn at how polite and stoic her 'parents' had conditioned her to be.

"Hello sir, I'm Karrine." She said politely, shaking hands with Booth.

"Booth." He introduced himself.

Karrine went to Brennan.

"Miss, I apologize in advance for the fighting you and my fa- my caretaker will have. What is your name?"

Brennan shook hands with her as John snorted with laughter and Sherlock glared at him.

"Brennan." She answered finally.

Karrine went to Hodgins.

"Hello sir." Hodgins could tell she was half a head shorter than she should have been, and she was skinny. So was Sherlock.

"I'm Hodgins." He said sweetly.

"How come you don't call him father?" He asked curiously.

Karrine smiled sadly.

"My real father put me in an orphanage when I was 4 and a half. I was put into an abusive home until I was 7. Sherlock saved me, he's better than the other 2 but… I'm scared everything will change if I call him..."

She shook her head and said loudly, "I don't want to talk about it anymore!"

John gasped. "Karrine?"

She got polite again. "Rude-amentary, my dear Watson." She played with the word slightly.

She went to Angela. "Miss, I apologize a second time for the rudeness I have said, I must remind you, I am tired."

"Hi tired, I'm Angela." She joked.

Karrine smiled softly at her and went to Cam.

Karrine looked at her for a few seconds before saying bashfully, "Miss, you are beautiful."

"No, I'm Cam." She joked to the 8 year old, and she grinned.

She walked to Sweets, and her face saddened slightly.

"Oh mister, I'm sorry. Are you alright?" Sweets nodded, and Sherlock noticed what she noticed.

His parents are dead. Abuse at some point.

"I'm fine. Uh, my name is Sweets."

Karrine grinned and went back to Sherlock's back. She nestled back into the crook of his neck, falling asleep.

Sherlock's hand automatically went behind him to steady Karrine.

"So, I'm Sherlock, this is John." Sherlock introduced quickly.

Booth beckoned Sherlock and John to where the Angelatron was.

Angela and Brennan followed, the rest going back to their stations.

"Oh my gosh, she's so cute…" Angela cooed, and Karrine stirred slightly.

Angela covered her mouth and whispered, "Sorry."

Sherlock nodded softly.

As soon as it was established that everyone was watching the screen and Karrine was truly asleep, the Angelatron glitched and on came a note with tons of pictures of Karrine, most with her on Sherlock's back.

John paled and read the note out loud.

"Dear Jeffersonian, Sherlock, and John,

My next target is Karrine.

Better hurry. You already know in a room with 'no way in or out' didn't work.

So Sherlock, I cannot wait to see you try to keep her safe.

Hames."

Sherlock growled and set Karrine down softly.

"Keep her with us at all times. I will not have Hames get Karrine."

Sherlock looked at the sleeping girl. "Not my daughter."

Brennan was about to tell him they had different bone structures, but Angela stopped her, shaking her head no.

Angela saved all of the stuff she was sent and exited it out.

Karrine stirred, and gasped as she almost fell out of the chair.

Booth and Angela looked into each others eyes, then to the little girl.

"Karrine, we have to keep you safe. Hames is after you." Booth explained slowly.

"Oi, don't tell her!" John yelled to them from the platform.

"Its alright, she'll be safer than if she didn't know. She'll be careful." Sherlock said with a soft smile. Karrine had changed him so much.

Maya Hames was amused by this. Maya wondered if she had made the game to easy, to hard, or just right. She wanted it to be hard to get her.

She wanted to work for her prize.

The one she'd been stalking alongside Sherlock Holmes.

This was so much fun.

Maya laughed, and Moriarty shivered slightly.

Anything for the queen.

[INSERT COMMERCIAL BREAK]


	3. Chapter 2

Karrine sang Wires by Athlete softly as she watched Angela working away.

She reminded her of the woman who loved her…. Karrine's mother.

Karrine heard that her mother was looking for her, ever since her father had put her in an orphanage in the middle of the night.

Her father had always loved her twin brother better, but he had died in a car crash when they were 3 and a half.

A year later, she was scared, alone in an orphanage.

Only a few days later, she was adopted.

Karrine quickly locked the door to those memories in her mind palace. Well, hers was a simple log cabin. Which was bigger on the inside to fit all her memories.

Extremely important and great memories were stored in the 1969 Chevrolet Camero in front.

Karrine looked back at Angela.

"You're married. To the entomologist bloke who asked the question." Angela turned.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Ring, how you 2 acted. If it wasn't marriage, my next deduction would have been affair."

Than her phone rang.

"I am not saved, and I've been waiting for the sun with my wide eyes, I've seen worlds that don't seem to belong. My mouth is dry, with words I cannot verbalize."

Karrine paled.

"I never…" She looked at the screen.

"Blocked number." It read across the display.

Karrine answered slowly.

"Hello?" The women on the other side spoke in a language she knew, but no one else in the Jeffersonian.

Not even Sherlock, who was extensive in language, much more so than Karrine. She only knew the language because it was something she grew up with.

Her safe language. It quickly became unsafe after the phone call.

The woman spoke in hush Peruvian as Karrine listened with a pale face.

"If you don't come out to the car and get in, my sniper will kill Sherlock Holmes."

Karrine gritted her teeth and spoke in rushed Peruvian, "I'm going, don't kill him."

Karrine stood and ran to the doors.

Sherlock grabbed her before she got out.

"Karrine, you'll get taken if you leave." Karrine pushed him off.

"If I don't go, they'll kill you. Hey, remember, there's no end, just the point where storytellers stop talking."

Karrine smiled sadly, and turned to run out.

Sherlock ran out, just in time to see an indescribable black car with no plates.

It was gone before he could curse the Hames killer.

"The BITCH!" Sherlock cried. "Hames took Karrine, oh, Hames is going to die when we find them!" John ranted.

Sherlock practically shook with anger, and quickly called Lestrade, telling him everything.

Karrine felt tears spring at her eyes as she felt a pinch on her arm.

The syringe emptied into her, immediately causing her to go foggy, and she fell asleep.

-Memory-

Mrs. Hudson walked the 7 year old to Sherlock's flat. Karrine kept her facial expression stoic and empty.

Sherlock opened the door and looked between Mrs. Hudson and Karrine.

"Your last case- the police dropped her off and said you adopted her?" Mrs. Hudson asked.

Sherlock clasped his hands behind his back and nodded.

Mrs. Hudson's eyes widened, and Sherlock stuck a hand out.

Karrine hesitated slightly, then took it.

Sherlock pulled her in, and smiled.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson!"

SLAM.

-End Memory-

Sherlock fidgeted with the files in his hand.

Booth came up behind him and sat down.

"Sherlock…." Sherlock quickly wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yes?" He asked, voice strained.

"I have a son, Parker. If he was kidnapped, I would… I would be like you. But I would also try and let that anger and sadness out so we can think and get Hames." Booth said quietly, putting a hand on Sherlock's shoulder.

Sherlock flinched and went rigid, but then visibly relaxed.

Booth scooted his chair closer to Sherlock, and put both arms around him.

Sherlock put his face into Booth's chest and cried.

His tears soaked into Booth's shirt, and Booth murmured soft words and tried to console him.

Booth felt like Sherlock was a child himself.

A child who needed help.

When someone passed the room Sherlock and Booth were in, they didn't say anything.

Until Cam and John came to the room.

"We have a clue." They said in unison.

Sherlock peeled himself away from Booth and nodded, as Booth helped him up.

The 4 made their way to the platform, where they moved an Angelatron-like computer.

Sherlock barely looked at the screen before he burst into fresh tears and ran off.

The picture clenched at John's heart to.

[INSERT COMMERCIAL BREAK]


	4. Chapter 3

"Sweetheart, wake up~!" Maya cooed to the girl.

She was tied to a wooden chair, in a camisole and cotton short shorts.

Karrine thought sickly of the song Whore by In This Moment, and looked up at the woman.

"Wha- Maya? The one with the camera? You're Hames?"

Maya rocked on the balls of her feet.

"Well not really, I'm Maya Jackson, but my partner in crime is Jason Hames."

Karrine felt a prick in her thigh and grunted slightly as Jason came out of the shadow.

"So you don't think yourself out of this." Jason said, sitting on a chair.

"And so you're submissive." Maya added cheerfully.

"All the deaths, we were awaiting you. All of them were female, wavy black hair, blue eyes. We're going to keep you alive, so we needed to know how much of something you'd be able to handle when you get older. They all got progressively older until the latest, who was 27. We made a deal to kill you at that age, we want someone YOUNG." Jason explained, and Karrine whimpered slightly.

"Sherlock is gonna get you when he finds me!" She slurred.

"Who said he's going to find you?" Maya asked.

Karrine lost all thought process and barely felt when she was untied and threw down onto the chair.

Her head and arms hung off the side, tied to the legs of the chair.

Her ribs were supported by the seat, and her legs were tied to the other legs of the chair.

Her heart hammered in her chest, panic clawing in her chest, tears dripping down her cheeks.

"I'll… 2… lone..." Maya's words faded in and out as Karrine's brain tried to understand what was happening.

A slam of a door sounded, and as her shorts and pants were torn off, she tried to get into a good memory, about Sherlock possibly.

Pain tore at her skin and she cried out in surprise.

She felt Jason mercilessly pummel his riding crop on her thighs, ass, and back.

Karrine gave a sob and let a memory wash over her.

-Memory-

"Sherlock, daughters get piggy back rides from their male caretakers, correct?" Karrine asked, cocking her head.

It had been a month, and Sherlock was warming up to the idea of a daughter.

"Fathers give daughters piggyback rides, yes." He affirmed.

"Could…" Fear and anxiety gnawed at Karrine's stomach.

"Could I have a piggyback ride?" She feared rejection.

Sherlock had stared at her for a few seconds, then said, "Whenever you like."

Karrine smiled and Sherlock turned.

She vaulted towards him, hanging on tightly.

Karrine put her face into his soft curls and Sherlock smiled.

John caught them that way, Sherlock pacing with the little girl asleep in his curls.

-End Memory-

Karrine was forced out of her good memory when an intrusion was felt, and then a numbing pain that caused her welts to open.

Something was moving inside her, and skin slapped against her.

It left and then intruded into the other entrance.

Jason came into her asshole, and she screamed in pain.

Jason pulled her clothes back up and left her like that.

Karrine started to fall asleep, blood and semen staining her shorts and dripping down her legs.

Maya came in and snapped a picture of the broken girl.

Her blood stained her yellow camisole as well, and the shorts were barely even purple.

Maya gave her a dose of something, and Karrine fell asleep.

None of them could look at the picture.

"How could someone do that to a child?" Brennan asked,finding herself wanting to cry as well.

Sherlock hadn't read the clue yet, it had been 20 minutes since he ran off.

He finally came back, eyes glazed.

"Let's read the clue. We are going to get her back."

Then they got sent a video.

Angela played it, shaking slightly.

Karrine was cleaned up and tears tracked her sunken face.

"Sherlock, I'm pretty sure this is the last you'll hear of me, so…. I love you, father. Dad…"

She wiped one of her eyes and shook.

"So I'm going to tell you a story my mother used to tell me."

She licked her lips. "This is for you, daddy."

Karrine smiled sadly and said, "It was a comet.

"The boy saw a comet… the boy saw the comet and he felt as though his life had meaning.

"And when it went away, he waited his entire life for it to come back to him.

"It was more then just a comet because of what it brought to his life.

"Direction, beauty, meaning… there were many who couldn't understand, and sometimes he walked among them.

"But even in his darkest hours, he knew in his heart that someday it would return to him.

"And his world would be whole again, and his belief in God and love and art would be real again in his heart.

"The boy saw the comet, and suddenly his life had meaning."

Karrine was sobbing now, laughs mixing in.

"I love you daddy. Please save me." The video shut off.

Sherlock took a deep breath and steeled his nerves.

"Bring up that clue please, Miss Angela."

[INSERT COMMERCIAL BREAK]


	5. Chapter 4

**This is more of a filler to tell you where eeveryone is at at the moment.**

'The pink princess went to the green ball.

The green princess went to the purple ball.

The purple princess went to the pink ball.

But the blue princess missed her ball.

She went into the water.'

Sherlock tapped a beat on the desk.

"Karrine is obviously the blue princess…"

"How can you tell?" Sherlock spun quickly to see Sweets.

He hadn't really met Sweets. He deduced orphan and abused, and Psychologist, but other than that…

The chocolate eyes pierced through his own blue grey purple green eyes. They weren't really a color.

Hazel, maybe.

"When we first met, her case… she was in a blue dress. She almost drowned."

Sweets nodded, sitting next to him.

"So the clue?"

"The other princesses and their parties." Sherlock started to explain to him.

Meanwhile, John was reading files in Cam's office.

Cam looked up from her computer to him.

"Dr. Watson, would you come take a look at this?" Cam beckoned him.

John put the files down and walked over to look.

He leaned down, hovering over Cam closely.

"Just John." He looked over the screen.

"Wait… a woman did that-" He pointed to a set of injuries on one of the victims, "-but a man did that?" He pointed to another set on the same victim.

They looked into each others eyes.

"We're dealing with 2 murderers!" They said in unison.

Lestrade hated plane rides. They made him sick. It was boring….

But at the moment he didn't really notice how bad it was.

He was only thinking of Karrine.

Karrine mulled over the story a few more times.

Sherlock was her comet.

Karrine hoped she was his comet, but she would never force it on him.

"Daddy…." She whispered heart brokenly.

Angela looked over to Hodgins.

"Why would anyone do something like this? To an EIGHT YEAR OLD?" Hodgins asked, looking up to her.

Angela looked over to the screen. Tears fell down her cheeks, and she wiped them away.

"I don't know, but I do know one thing."

"What?"

"It's not going to happen again."

Booth tapped a strange beat on the desk as he and Brennan went through the files they had asked for.

"I have no purpose in this case- there's no body. We should be happy there's no body."

"Look over the other bodies Hames as killed, there is going to be tons of clues from them."

Brennan pursed her lips.

"Ok, I'll ask for an intern and look over the other bodies again."

Booth stopped her when she got up.

He stood and wrapped his arms around her.

"Bones…"

"Why would anyone do that to a child?"

"I don't know Bones… I don't know…"

Moriarty had realized a while ago that he was being used by Maya and Jason.

Yeah, this was not good at all.

The terminal was dark, slathered with droplets of light permeating through the blinds.

Moriarty wasn't entirely sure why he was here, but he did know that at the moment he was meeting someone here.

Moriarty was tense as the man left the shadows that had bathed him before.

"What do you want?" Moriarty asked, shivering in the cold as a draft pushed into the room

"I want to help." He said, taking off his hat and coat.

Christopher Pelant stared into his eyes.

"We're gonna be on Brennan and Sherlock's team for a little bit, however."

[INSERT COMMERCIAL BREAK]


	6. Chapter 5

Pink assaulted their eyes as Sherlock led the way into the painted warehouse.

A doll the size of Karrine sat in the middle of the room.

Wavy black hair framed the blank face and a purple dress was fitted on the doll. A pristine white letter lay at its feet.

A tape started playing, making Lestrade, who got there a few minutes ago, and Booth put their guns higher.

"Is your ship sinking?

Did you know that's Arsenic you're drinking?

Are you buried in ice caps?

Did that bridge you're on collapse?

Did that place you're in explode?

Oh that's why we're singing this ode.

And oh, what the heck.

Throw in a train wreck.

Oh, oh, what the heck.

Throw in a train wreck."

"What the hell is that?" Booth asked.

Angela held a hand to her chest, breathing heavily.

"Uh… song from a children's show." She answered finally.

"That was in a children's show?" Cam asked.

"The hell are we letting our children watch?" John added.

"Actually, it's a pretty good show." Angela said.

Brennan kneeled down and picked up the letter with gloved hands.

"Sherlock…" She handed the note to him.

He opened it and read out loud.

"Since this was the easiest of the puzzles, you came here first once you solved it. Cause you're worried. Anyways, take the doll. That'll help you find the blue princess. And all the others. Tata!

-Hames."

Sherlock pursed his lips

"Bag and tag. The doll!" Booth cried to the FBI tech guys.

Sweets stood next to Sherlock and put a hand on his shoulder .

Sherlock tensed, then relaxed.

He smiled back at the psychologist and then looked back at the doll, frowning.

"There is a clue on or in the doll…"

"Alright, we'll x-ray it when we get back." Cam said, getting up from looking under the stool the doll was on.

Nothing.

Sherlock nodded, turning to leave.

"Sherlock…" Sweets stopped him.

"If you need to talk, you have me." Sherlock looked to Sweets, and nodded, a smile twitching at the corner of his mouth before dropping as he left.

"John, I think we may have someone that could really help us. He's just… well, a little incapacitated." Cam said, giving him a sheepish grin.

"What?"

John wished he hadn't asked that.

The insane asylum- no, psychiatric hospital, loomed over them impossibly.

"I'll get Zack, you guys wait here." Sweets said, going in.

Lestrade, John, and Cam voiced their agreements and waited.

A few minutes later, Sweets came out with a man who had a childish face. His eyes were chocolate like Sweets, but a little watered down, probably from the asylum- hospital.

Lestrade looked into his eyes and suddenly felt his jaw go slack.

Zack's pupils widened and he blushed pink.

"Oh… h-hello…" Zack said sweetly.

Cam's eyes widened in shock, as did Sweets'.

John's eyes followed suit when Lestrade blushed thickly and said, "H-hey to you as w-well."

"What the hell is happening?" Cam asked.

"I have no idea." John answered slowly.

Back at the Jeffersonian, Sherlock was looking at the Angelatron.

"So… Cam and John?" Angela asked suggestively.

"They are perfectly compatible, I expect them to marry someday." Sherlock said, looking to her.

"Well, I hope it does. I wonder if I'd be the maid of honor…"

"I'd be the best man. He's told me before."

Angela smiled at him.

"So… you and Sweets?" Sherlock blushed deeply.

"Its alright if you like guys, I'm actually Bi. Well, I guess not anymore cause I'm married?" She mulled over this for a second.

Sherlock nodded and said, "Most people are bisexual, they just don't realize it."

Cam came into the room.

"Oh, I expected only Angela here… oh well, this is good to. So while we were picking up Zack, Lestrade and him… faltered."

Angela cocked an eyebrow. "Faltered?" She asked.

"Yeah, they both were at a loss for words, blushing, I think they like each other~!" Sherlock gave her an odd look as Angela practically jumped up and down with excitement.

"Oh my god, this is awesome!"

"What is?" Daisy asked, walking in.

"Oh, Daisy, what are you doing here?" Cam asked, keeping her voice forcibly calm.

"Dr. Brennan called me in to help her." Angela turned back to the Angelatron.

Sherlock clapped his hands, gaining attention of them.

"That reminds me, my brother should be here at any time." Cam blinked.

"Oh."

Mycroft swung his umbrella softly, walking straight to Angela's office.

Sherlock smiled softly, almost fakely.

"And there he is."

Daisy turned, and made an, "Oh!" sound.

Mycroft slowed down when he saw her.

Was that who he thought it was?

"Daisy?"

"Mycroft?"

Silence from everyone.

"You guys know each other?" Angela asked.

"Yes. We didn't tell anyone… she's my fiance."

[INSERT COMMERCIAL BREAK]

P.S: This is AU to the fact that Sweets didn't get back together with Daisy, and after she and Brennan got back, she met Mycroft. So AU of Sweets and Daisy from that point.


End file.
